


are you that somebody

by DawnOfDreams



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfDreams/pseuds/DawnOfDreams
Summary: "-but we really need to get changed or we're gonna be late. And I know we do have a thing for being late to places because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself, but I think I draw the line at missing a wedding."Just some snippets of them attending their first wedding together.





	1. morning

The Woolpack is not a place Vanessa would ever describe as "peaceful". Not really. It's always packed with too many people to be able to say that. Always loud, either from the sound of the pub, the numerous children running through the hallways, or Charity screaming through the bathroom door at Paddy to bloody hurry up. It's always chaotic, and sometimes overwhelming in the mornings when just making herself a cup of tea is a challenge in itself.

Not that she'd have it any other way. Vanessa has never been the kind of person to wish for quiet. _Most of the times._ She won't deny she loves the mornings where everyone is off somewhere and it's just her and Charity eating toast and joking about mundane things, just enjoying small talk and planning outings with the kids. 

But still, she likes the place just as it is. Full to the brim.

She loves that Johnny is one of the children running around screaming and laughing and she has to admit she finds Paddy's offended face extremely amusing when Charity starts making fun of his bathroom habits. She feels like she belongs somewhere, here in this huge house surrounded with family, people she actually really cares about.

But today is getting a bit too much, even to her.

Chas is out there shouting at someone, Vanessa is not really sure _who,_ the food is not ready, the flowers _are_ ready but no one really knows where they are supposed to go, and the kids... the kids are still not even dressed, Vanessa notices after a quick look at them. 

She was going to watch over them. Johnny, Moses and Isaac at least. Charity had dropped the last two in her lap and begged her to watch them, kissing her softly and dissapearing after Chas and Aaron with a wink and a barely audible "thank you".

She was actually glad for the distraction, because she was definitely not up for helping plan a last minute wedding she didn't even know was happening until today. So she'd sat on the floor with the kids and endured numerous attacks on her arms caused by an excitable Moses waving around Johnny's dinosaurs. Well, she thinks those are Johnny's, she's not sure anymore what toys belong to each kid. Isaac had been an angel, he just stared at her and laughed everytime she smiled at him or pulled a silly face. So at least that had been a walk in the park.

Right up until Noah had showed up at least. Vanessa had heard Charity tell him "go sit with the kids and pleeease, babe, don't touch anything" from the other side of the room.

Noah had looked well up for it until his eyes had fallen on her. She'd watched his face harden and take that broody expression he always carried around her.

She supposes it's not as bad as it was a few months ago, when he just couldn't keep his mouth shut about his feelings regarding her relationship with his mum. She'd heard some pretty bad stuff from him back then. Now he just stares at her sometimes, as if he's trying to figure out what it is she still doing here. Vanessa had tried asking Charity what was that all about but her girlfriend had just brushed off the topic, clearly not wanting to discuss whatever conversation she'd had with the boy.

So when he'd walked over them and sat on the floor next to Moses, Vanessa had tried to distance a bit from them, as much as she could, so the sulky teenager didn't feel like she was trying to mother him the same way she sometimes did unconsciously with Moses. She thinks maybe that's why he doesn't like her. Kids that age don't like parental figures.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she realises Noah has moved slighly on the floor and is now sitting between both Moses and Johnny, engaging the latter in a fight, holding in his hand one of the smaller animal toys and... laughing? Vanessa almost can't believe what she's seeing when Johnny hits him surprisingly hard on his leg, probably with more force that the toddler had intented, and Noah grimaces slightly but doesn't make a noise of complain, instead acting like his dinosaur took the hit (Johnny definitely isn't getting points for good aim any time soon) and laughing when the toddler raises his arms in victory.

Vanessa doesn't think she's ever seen Noah look as carefree as he is now, playing around with _her son_.

He looks up at her, probably feeling her staring, and he isn't quick enough to turn his face into the neutral moody expression she is used to seeing. She catches his smile before he turns his face to Moses.

She is still processing what just happened when she hears Charity's voice, closer that she was exprecting. "Babe, we have to go get dressed, everything is almost ready." 

Vanessa hadn't heard her walk over to them. Charity takes her hand to help her get up from the floor and keeps their fingers intertwined as she turns her attention to Noah.

"Moira is over there, she has your shirt, and take these three with you," she points at the toddlers, "she said she'd look over them".

Noah rolls his eyes when he catches sight of their hands and Vanessa sighs. Well, there goes all progress.

Charity drags her to the bedroom, clearly stressed out. The moment the door closes behind them, Vanessa finds herself against the door with Charity'd mouth on her neck. 

"What are you-?"

"Shhh."

She feels light kisses and Charity's smile against her skin. Arms around her waist. Her knees betray her and buckle before she catches herself, and Charity is now laughing, bringing their mouths together in a sweet kiss. "Hey."

Vanessa can hear her heart, the blood rushing to her ears, and she briefly wonders if she will ever stop feeling like this around Charity.

"Hey."

"Been wantin' to do that all morning."

And it's those wispered confessions that she loves the most.

She really does. But she's also very aware of what they should be doing right now. "And I am humbled by that," she smiles, kissing Charity once, twice, three times, "but we really need to get changed or we're gonna be late. And I know we do have a thing for being late to places because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself, but I think I draw the line at missing _a wedding._ "

Charity makes a show of grumbling, looking very much like her son, but she steps back and walks to the other side of the room, opening the closet. "It's not even like it's something new, I mean, they are already married! Talk about wanting to be the center of attention..."

Vanessa walks over to the bed, where she'd left her dress before going downstairs. It's a beatiful light shade of blue that Charity had actually picked out in a store a few weeks before mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "matches your eyes an' all". Vanessa wasn't even sure what she could wear the dress for, it was a bit too formal for her liking after all. But she'd bought it without a second thought after seeing Charity's face when she'd tried it on.

"I wanted to ask you about that, by the way," she turns to find Charity staring at her with a confused expression, "you've been helping out so much, but... you don't even like Robert. You're always saying how Aaron could do better."

Charity shrugs. "He could." She turns around and keeps searching for something among her clothes and for a moment Vanessa thinks that's going to be the end of it. But then Charity closes the door after picking a white shirt and turns to look at her again. "I just want Aaron to be happy. So I guess I will, for once in my life, shut my gob," she nods to herself, and Vanessa is oh so amused by the painful expression on her face at the thought of spending a day without saying any of her colorful opinions. "He deserves to be happy."

And this time, when Charity looks at her, there's something more behind her eyes. Vanessa's not sure what exactly. But it's there, she can see it clear as day. There's a thousand words she's not saying. And maybe Vanessa only understands half of them, but she _gets it._

"And who knows, might have to be nice now, you know, in case I need them to work for free at _my wedding_ in the future." 

Vanessa feels the world freeze.

She's not sure if Charity had meant to say that, or if the intensity of the moment had made her blurt out the first joke she could think of. She's not even sure what just happened, but suddently she doesn't hear the noise from the other side of the door. She doesn't hear anything. The world goes silent around her as she stares at the woman across her.

Only her breathing and Charity's.

Charity who is staring at her, a small smile on her face, and who's eyes are slowly turning a shade of sad Vanessa doesn't ever want to see.

"Your wedding, huh?"

She's trying to not sound nervous. She really is trying.

"Yeah, my wedding." And there's that look in her eyes that screams _I dare you. I dare you to have this conversation with me even thought right now it means absolutely nothing, I dare you to go along with it so I can know the answer._ and Vanessa wants to laugh. She wants to kiss her. Because it's _so Charity._

"You will need to find a wife, then."

Charity makes a face, pretending to think about it, "Guess I will," Vanessa can see the smile on the corner of her mouth, "I'll figure something out."

And just like that the tension in the moment disappears, and they're left standing in the middle of the room with goofy smiles and the certainty that someday, this will be them.

It's way too early in the relationship for anything like that. And Vanessa realises with surprise she hadn't really even thought about it before today.

But knowing it is something Charity maybe thinks about? Something that could actually happen in a distant future? 

Vanessa is about 3 seconds from walking over to Charity and snogging her right there, wedding be damned and all. 

But she also knows they really need to hurry up. 

"Oi, stop distracting me, I need to get dress-"

Charity's shirt smacks her right in the face, cutting her off. She grabs it, making a show of sending an offended glare in Charity's direction. 

"You know, sometimes I wonder if Johnny is more mature than you are."

Charity, now dressed in her wedding attire, walks over to her and kisses her softly, "That's because he is, babe."


	2. (late) afternoon

Aaron had made it clear the wedding was not happening inside the Woolpack. After all, they had already done that, and everyone agreed it would be better if it happened somewhere else this time. Not that it changed that much, in Charity's opinion.

It was still happening in the village. Just the outside.

Chairty glances around her, satisfied to see everything in it's place. Marlon and Victoria had done exceptionally good with just a day's notice, the kids are playing in the small park, and the newlyweds are off somewhere taking family pictures after exhanging vows under the pale crimson and orange tones coming from the sun setting right on time.

Her eyes fall almost immediately on Vanessa, talking animatedly with Tracy. Johnny, looking slightly overwhelmed by the amount of people around him, holds her hand while grappling her leg with his other hand.

She doesn't want to intrude in that particular conversation, almost sure they are talking about the Megan and Frank situation. Especially after Tracy has decided to blame _her_ for part of it. Which is really unnecessary, in her opinion. She knows she messed up, but knowing she was in Vanessa's sister good books was actually something that she liked more than she let on. And now she has to start all over again.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Moses toddling towards Johnny, and the big smile on both their faces when he finally gets there. Vanessa kneels down to whisper something to Moses and Charity is struck for a moment by the feeling in her chest at the sight of her girlfriend making her boy laugh with a couple of silly faces.

He asks her something then, and when Vanessa nods with a bright smile, Moses takes Johnny's hand and they both walk off in the direction of the playground. Charity watches as Vanessa doesn't take her eyes off them for a second.

"You know, Charity, you should be more careful who sees those looks you keep giving her."

She almost drops the wine on her right hand, startled by the voice next to her. She certantly had not heard anyone approaching her.

"Jesus Moira, can you give a girl a warning next time before you talk in that deep grating voice of yours? You scared the shit out of me." And then, just for old times sake, she adds, "Not that you need to talk to scare me, just seeing you f-"

"Nice to know being stupidly in love hasn't changed you one bit, Charity." She laughs in that way that always annoys her. Because it's a nice laugh. Because Moira is always just _too nice._ And most of the times she's not even half bothered by whatever poison comes out of Charity's mouth.

She'll never say it to anyone, but it's... comforting.

And the fact that she feels like that is also annoying.

God, everything is just annoying.

She's so caught up in her subconscious rambling, it takes her just a bit too long to register Moira's words.

"Pfff, I'm not _stupidly in love._ Are you smoking something? Is it the smell of the muck around your farm?"

There's a pressure on her chest she refuses to acknowledge that screams at her otherwise, but she pointedly ignores it.

Ironically, she looks away and her eyes fall on Vanessa yet again. Ross in there now with her too. Both talking about something while they look at the kids.

She turns towards Moira. "Okay, is that why you've come here? To talk about how "love can do wonderful things to a person"? How incredible it is that Vanessa made me less insufferable? Because I've heard all that." 

Moira snorts and Charity's eyebrows fly at the sound. "What? No. You're still very much insufferable. Whoever told you that lied to you."

The offended expression on her face is just for show at this point, and they both know it. The faint smile at the corner of her mouth is honest, though.

"But I do hope it all goes well between you two. And believe me, that's not something I ever thought I would be saying to you." The bluntness in her voice makes Charity feel both uncomfortable and at ease. "Because Vanessa deserves someone good, who can make her happy."

 _And that someone is not me, is it._ There's always that voice inside her head. Every single time. She hates to admit she's still waiting for Vanessa to realise she's made a huge mistake. To see that it's just _not worth it._

Moira shrugs. "And apparently that's you."

She turns her head so fast to look at the other woman that she worries for a second she might have sprained her neck.

She doesn't say anything, though. Even she knows sometimes when to keep her gob shut.

Moira continues, acting as if she doesn't see the mental gymnastic Charity's brain is doing right now to assimilate this information. "And you've actually given me a few pep talks about my relationship with Cain, more than I'd like to admit. So, like I told you the other day at the pub, I'm here if you need anything. I'll be happy to return the favour." She puts her hand on Charity's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "And good luck with the trial, Vanessa told me it's in September." 

Charity nods. There's a lump in her throat she doesn't know how to get rid off.

"Might lose my mind before that comes 'round."

Moira's face is understanding. 

"Just," she gives her a smile and takes a couple steps backwards, "don't push her away."

And with that she walks off towards Cain.

Before Charity has time to overthink the conversation, she feels two arms creep around her waist from behind. She releases a breath, a (stupid) smile on her lips as she turns around and comes face to face with Vanessa. Damn, she distractedly thinks she should've worn heels. She'll never admit it to Vanessa, but she loves when her girlfriend has to get on her tiptoes to even reach her lips.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She kisses her, Moira's words still ringing in her head.

"What were you two talking about?"

She rolls her eyes. _"Stop, or they'll get stuck like that Charity, I swear one day you'll wake up blind."_ She wonders when it became normal to hear someone say something so many times that you even memorised the exact tone of their voice. 

"Oh. Just about love." She lets her hands find Vanessa's waist and pull her closer. Her lips meet the side of Vanessa's face and she delicately kisses her temple. "Apparently it can do wonderful things to a person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this ran away from me, i don't even know..... how
> 
> *Vanessa's voice* this, is a mess
> 
> aand i guess there's still the evening left, you know, the party and all that


End file.
